


Kabby Kink Meme Ficlets

by ChancellorGriffin



Series: 2017 "The 100" Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anonymous Sex, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glory Hole, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex Club, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin
Summary: Quick and dirty Kabby filth.  Filled prompts from the 2017 "The 100" kink meme.  No plot, just porn.  Not even a little bit safe for work.





	1. Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL POST ON KINK MEME:http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=196057#t196057  
> PROMPT: "Kabby Size Kink. Like, Abby is such an itty bitty thing, and what if Marcus has a really huge cock? _What if?"_

She swallows hard, thighs already convulsing.  
  
“Oh God,” she whispers, rocking back on her heels, hands braced on his thighs as she kneels before him. “Marcus, you’re . . . _oh, God._ ”  
  
Jake was a big man, all of him was big, and that’s how she likes it, likes being pushed open and stretched deep, likes being fucked so hard she’s sore the next day, likes to open up far enough to feel it go all the way inside. It took their whole first year of marriage for Abby to be able to take Jake all the way, either in her cunt or in her throat, but after that it was easy.  
  
But this is . . . something else.  
  
Her quick, keen doctor’s eye appraises it with professional skill at the same time that the rest of her feels a little swoony with lust and apprehension. Eleven inches, at least. And thick, too. Her hands won’t be able to reach all the way around. A lot of things about Marcus Kane suddenly begin to make more sense to her; he’s always walked like a man who was carrying something impressive.  
  
It’s pretty, too, not just big but perfectly proportioned. Flushed pink head already shining a little. She traces her finger up the vein. “Beautiful,” she whispers, kissing it with something like reverence, but she’s shivering a little. She’s never taken anything this big. “I can’t,” she whispers, even as she nuzzles it against her cheek and lips (it even _tastes_ good, clean and salty and warm). “Marcus, I can’t, it’s too . . .”  
  
“I’ll be gentle,” he murmurs, stroking her hair. “Oh, Abby, I’ll be so gentle.” His voice makes her shiver. Opens her mouth, gives the head a suck. Oh God, it’s so thick it stretches her lips and jaw just to get a few inches in. Her cunt aches just thinking about it. She won’t be able to _walk_ after this, not if she lets him fuck her the way she really wants it.  
  
Breathes through her nose, lets her jaw relax, shifts her neck, gets the angle right. There. Sliding thick and impossibly heavy over her tongue, bumping her soft cheeks, until she’s got him at the back of her throat. But there’s still so much of him not inside, room for both hands, oh _God_ , no amount of practice with Jake prepared her little cunt for this monster dick, but she’s so smitten with it already that she thinks if she doesn’t get to ride it, she’ll die.  
  
“Abby,” he murmurs, cradling her cheek, running gentle fingers over her tightly working jaw to soothe and relax her. “That’s good. That’s beautiful. Just like that.”  
  
She closes her eyes, listens to his desperate moans of pleasure as her wet mouth works him over. He massages the hinge of her jaw to coax it open further and further, then lifts one hand to her hair to gently, gently signal to her that he wants her to try a little deeper.  
  
_Oh God, oh God._  
  
Shifts her angle again, breathes carefully through her nose to avoid choking, lets him keep massaging her cheeks and throat and jaw, and then lowers herself slowly, a hairsbreadth at a time, so he can slide down her throat.  
  
She coughs a little, but doesn’t choke or gag. She’s careful and slow. But it’s _so much_ , her eyes start to water, hot wetness pools inside her mouth and coats his shaft, she’s more full than she’s ever been in her life and she _still_ doesn’t have him inside her all the way.  
  
Gasping for breath, she lets go and pulls off him, savoring the heavy drag of that magnificent dick sliding over her tongue, bumping her teeth, and she closes her lips tight as she moves so there’s a wet little _pop!_ as she finally releases him.  
  
“Abby,” he whispers, eyes dark and wild. “Abby.”  
  
But she’s not quite done yet, she takes the head back inside, hard frantic suction, tongue sweeping everywhere, hands wrapped around the rosy girth (too wide for her fingers to come anywhere close to meeting), jerking up and down to slick the whole massive shaft with her own saliva. She’s going to need every last drop of moisture to take this thing inside her.  
  
“That’s enough,” he finally tells her in a low voice, pulsing with lust. “You’re so good, you feel so good, I’m so close, I don’t want to . . . not this way.” He takes her by the shoulders. “Come here,” he says, and lowers her down onto her back.

He ate her out with gusto before she knelt down to free his cock from the black cotton shorts that she now can hardly believe have enough stretch to contain it, so she’s already desperately wet. Still, he spends a few more leisurely minutes stroking her clit as he lowers himself on top of her, drawing forth more wetness, making her tremble. She can feel the heavy, hot weight of him drag over her thigh.  
  
She can’t.  
  
There’s no way.  
  
But she _wants_ to.  
  
“Why don’t you take the lead,” he murmurs as he breathes hot rough bearded kisses across her breasts, pausing now and then to suck a nipple so hard it makes her flinch. “I know how much you like being in charge.”  
  
She laughs at this, but doesn’t deny it, clamps her thighs tight around his and flips him onto his back, rising up to straddle him with her palms braced on his chest. Thumbs circle his nipples, making him gasp. “Now I’ve got you right where I want you,” she says in a low voice, mouth crooked into a wry grin but she’s only half joking because this really _is_ how she’s always wanted him, flushed and soft with his hair a dark tangle of shadows against the pillow, looking up at her with naked want as she kneels above him, preparing to lower herself onto his cock.  
  
He senses her apprehension, and his hands come up to cover hers where they rest on his chest. He strokes gentle fingers over the back of her hands, traces up and down her forearms, so soft, so gentle, and there’s something she can’t quite put her finger on that makes her feel like she’s unexpectedly gotten to the heart of the fundamental contradiction of Marcus, something to do with the contrast between the sheer overwhelming _size_ of him and the fact that he’s lying on his back, so vulnerable to her, happily waiting to be fucked. Something to do with the notion that he was designed to be someone hard and aggressive but became a man of peace instead, through sheer tenacious force of will.  
  
(She can’t see herself the way Marcus does, can’t see the fundamental contradiction of her own self, so tiny but so impossibly strong. Designed to be someone fragile and delicate but became an indestructibly stubborn leader instead, through sheer tenacious force of will. Neither of them look like what they really are. They both contain a fair amount of the unexpected.)  
  
He murmurs her name again, voice low, humming with anticipation, that staggering cock twitching beneath her like a living thing, and she inhales deeply, braces herself, ready to begin. Hips lift, reposition, lower down inch after inch, until warm slick weight nudges her labia slightly open and then _oh, oh, oh, oh,_ it’s starting already, the pressure, the stretch, she’s coming apart from the inside out and she doesn’t even have three inches inside her yet, but it’s the _girth_ of him, the impossible vast bulk, that makes her shatter into a thousand pieces. He lifts his hands to her waist, one cups her hip while the other moves lower to rub gentle circles around her clit. She trembles, but he doesn’t stop. Goes slow and light, not working to make her come just yet, but stirring her to more and more wetness, making this all as easy for her as he can.He’s so big it hurts, but in an impossibly delicious way, and her fingers dig into his chest as her weight pitches forward, letting her ass sink slowly down and down, taking more and more and more of him. He looks as shaken, his eyes dark and wild on hers. “You’re so warm,” he whispers. “So warm, Abby. So tight.”  
  
“I can’t,” she chokes out, breathing deep. “God, Marcus, you’re so . . .”  
  
But her voice trails off, lost in shocked, desperate gasps as his touch stirs wetness out of her that lets her drop lower, lower, lower, the pressure almost unbearable except for the fact that the pleasure it stirs deep inside her drowns out the discomfort a thousandfold.  
  
She can’t take him all the way, not this first time. Wants to so badly, but can’t. She leans forward on his chest, letting her ass rise and fall, letting the impossible bulk glide out of her and then in. “Abby,” he groans. “Abby.”  
  
“Marcus."

Leaning forward, a shallower angle, doesn’t have to take him all the way, can fit in just enough, with just the right leverage to brace herself as her perfect ass bounces up and down, her cunt stretching around him with every move. The pressure is so sweet, just that perfect bright little pulse of pain inside the pleasure that keeps everything sharp. She wonders how many times she’ll fuck him before she’s stretched out enough to let him bottom out so deep that she’ll get to hear the heavy slap of his flesh on hers.  
  
But tonight it’s enough just to be fucking him, to be pressed open from the inside like she’s coming apart, to ride him and ride him, one hand holding hers where she circles his nipples with her thumb and the other still stroking her clit.  
  
“I can’t believe how good you feel,” she whimpers as she bears down harder, harder. “I can’t believe how big you are.” He flushes a little, can’t look at her, and she wonders if this is something that’s embarrassed him before. In the guards’ locker room, as a teenage boy, at home, with past lovers. Has he been singled out for this before, has it become something he’s embarrassed of, was he afraid he wouldn’t be able to make her feel good?  
  
She leans down closer, cupping his cheek in her hand. “You’re so big,” she says again. “So big. So beautiful. You feel so good inside me.” His fingers on her clit pick up speed. “I’m going to come,” she whispers. “I’m going to come on your cock, so wet, sweetheart, wet enough to –"  
  
“Abby,” he moans, and then she feels it crash through her, wave after wave, his dick and his hand at once. She throws back her head and cries out and Marcus doesn’t even wait for the dust to settle before he seizes her in his arms and flips her neatly onto her back, cock still pulsing inside her.  
  
“Yes,” she tells him, and in one long smooth push he’s _there_.  
  
She nearly screams, it’s _overwhelming_ , even with her muscles relaxed from orgasm, even with the slickness of her own cum inside her coating the shaft, smoothing the way, it still feels like being broken open from the inside out. He’s big enough to push against the deepest parts of her, so hard it nearly hurts, her walls contracting out and out and out and out and out into eternity. He cradles her face, kisses her slack, gasping mouth, waits for her breathless nod, and then commences fucking in earnest.  
  
She’s so dizzy she sort of leaves her body for a minute, it’s like being intoxicated, the explosion of too many sensations leaving her lightheaded and half in a stupor. She can’t help at all, can’t lift her hips or hold him in place, she just lies beneath him, limp and shattered, as that mammoth dick pistons in and out of her over and over. He’s gentle, like he promised, he doesn’t pound at her or take his pleasure in a selfish way, and he never stops rubbing her clit the whole time, keeping her wet and open and soft. His low bass grunt is hypnotic, and she feels the sound of it wash over her as she melts.  
  
She expects it to be forceful, when he finally comes inside her – with that much to work with, she’s sure the explosion will be huge – but she doesn’t expect it to break inside her with such force that it makes her come _again_ , sudden and sharp and stunned, burst after burst of heat deeper inside her than anyone’s ever come before. She starts shaking and can’t stop, his mouth on hers, his hands all over her body, and as they come down together she holds him in place, savoring the remarkable sensation of the massive cock going soft inside her. But she doesn’t want to let go of it. She wraps her thighs around his waist and they fall asleep like that, arms and legs entangled, massive wet cock still pressed as deep inside her as she can hold it.  
  
She’s sore for four days after that, but it’s worth it.


	2. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL POST ON KINK MEME: http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=117977#t117977  
> PROMPT: "Kabby 69 + top!abby"

She loves his beard at this angle, nuzzled in deep, roughing at her labia as she wriggles down hard. He laps at her, groans muffled, wet. She’s greedy for a minute, stalling, rides his face, has him all to herself, lets him lick and suck and suck and lick until she can hear his protesting moans inside her and she leans forward to hold up her end of the bargain.

God, that cock.

She pulls it up against his belly for an easier reach, too short to keep his tongue where she needs it and take him all the way in at the same time. She has to go shallower, can’t deep-throat him from this angle, so she concentrates on the head.

“Marcus,” she commands, turning her head back towards him, loose braid whispering over his belly, making him shudder. “Marcus. Hands. Please, please.” He groans compliance and then she convulses, three fingers plunging deep inside her cunt as she rolls her hips forward, ass spreading wide before him so he can bury his face inside it. “So good, baby, so good,” she murmurs, and he trembles. Praise and affection in bed make his hard cock harder, he likes feeling cherished, likes knowing you’re not going anywhere.

His fingers and tongue work her cunt with perfect precision as she bends down, body slender and strong and flexible (not to mention accustomed to this exact position; Jake was close to the same height) and settles in to eat his cock.

She loves this cock. She worships it. She’s had it everywhere on her body you can take a cock, and she’s still as smitten with it as she was the very first day he lifted her in his arms and tossed her down on that fur-covered bed in Polis and unzipped his jeans and she lost her breath. Flared rosy head, smooth and shiny, perfect blue-purple ridge of vein. Big enough to leave her sore in the best way when he fucks her hard, but not so big he’s got no dexterity with it.

Kane’s fingers crook inside her and find that spot she likes, and the sound she emits is unholy. “More,” she tells him. “Just like that, baby. Again.” He does it again, mouth moving, beard scratching over impossibly sensitive skin and then oh, yes, there he is, tonguing the aching entrance to her ass, licking the rim of the place where he fucked her last night, pressing soothing kisses where she woke up sore.

She loves him so much.

Wet pink lips close hungrily over that gorgeous rosy head, hands gliding up and down the shaft. “Abby,” she can feel him groan into her skin, nuzzling deeper into her. “Fuck. Abby.”

Her tongue rings the sensitive tip, lapping up the first few drops of precum, making him shiver. She’s so close, he’s tapping at her G-spot with unerring precision and his tongue is darting in and out of her ass and her thighs are starting to shake. She goes to town on his frenulum, the place that makes him fall completely apart, and he cries out, fingers clutching desperately at her ass like he’s drowning and she’s keeping him afloat.

Hands pump, faster and harder. Maybe if she sucks hard enough they’ll come at the same time. Worth a try. She’s so close, _fuck_ his fingers are good, but she’s good too, she spent twenty years with Jake’s equally-gorgeous cock at her disposal and she’s taught Marcus things he didn’t even know existed. Fingers slide down, scratch lightly at his perineum. Torso stretches out, leaning forward, how much more of him can she get inside her mouth? Another inch or two, it forces Marcus to crane his neck a little at a kind of uncomfortable angle, but it’s worth it for the pressure of her mouth almost halfway down.

She gags a little, theatrically (she’s really fine, it’s nothing at all) because wet messy mouth sounds turn him on to a truly astonishing degree. So she shows off a little, wet and noisy, hands pumping, biting her lip to keep from screaming as his fingers and tongue work magic.

It’s a race to the finish, and Abby wins, climax rocketing through her and turning her legs to jelly. She bends forward all the way, ass raised in the air so he can get a good view, and sinks down onto his cock all the way, taking it deep into her throat, she feels him swell and quiver and then oh, there it is, her mouth is warm and full and she almost comes again from the delicious sound of his groaning.


	3. Sex Club Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL POST ON KINK MEME: http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=285401#t285401  
> PROMPT: "Kabby gloryhole. they could be strangers or friends whatever just,,, gloryhole"

She can’t believe Jake talked her into this.

But it’s a high-end sex club, at least, obscenely expensive registration fees, mandatory health screenings with required monthly updates (seriously, the amount of medical data they’d been asked to provide when they signed up), and even though Abby has some feminist issues with the fact that the club does appear to screen all applicants for physical appearance she’s got to admit, once they’re in the door, that she’s never seen so many impossibly fuckable people together in one room in her life.

The first day, Raven the young proprietress informs them, most people prefer to watch, just to get their bearings, but now that they’re members they’re of course welcome to jump in the deep end if they don’t want to wait.

Jake looks her up and down approvingly, taking in the flawless toned body, lush breasts nearly popping out of her black satin corset. “No,” she says, grinning, “I’m not on the menu. Unless your wife’s looking.”

“I’m definitely looking,” says Abby, and she definitely is – fuck, those tits – but Jake’s ready to go exploring and tugs her hand away from the red velvet antechamber into the rest of the club.

It’s like an erotic _Alice in Wonderland_ , every kink on display. Couples fucking in cages or handcuffed to walls. Pretty girls with whips leaning over big, blindfolded men. Everyone, like the Griffins, wearing lingerie or naked (club rules, no street clothes). Abby’s in a red lace bra and panties, Jake in a pair of tight black cotton briefs. His bulge is already showing, and she’s wet between the thighs, clutching excitedly at his hand, children let loose in a candy store.

In the end, because neither of them are quite ready to fuck a stranger yet, they decide to start small, stepping through the velvet-curtained entrance to a row of small, lushly appointed little rooms with mirrored doors. They open one, step inside, and press the button that indicates this room is occupied.

“You first,” says Jake, gesturing to her to take a seat on the velvet upholstered stool facing the silver-and-purple patterned wall, while he sits down comfortably in the corner. There’s a small black circle in the center of the wall, a few inches below eye level when Abby sits down. Heart pounding, she slides it aside and reveals the narrow opening into the room on the other side of the wall.

They’ve signaled to the guests that someone in this room is ready to perform.

Now they just have to wait.

Abby’s trembling with anticipation and nerves and sheer giddy joy, her brand-new panties already damp. Only a few minutes pass before they hear the adjoining door open, but it feels like a century. Abby looks back at Jake, who is grinning at her; he’s already lifted his cock free in anticipation and is leaning back to watch, stroking it lazily. “Here we go,” he whispers to her as they hear the telltale signs of a belt and a zipper, muffled through the wall, and then a moment later Abby gets what they came here for.

“Jesus,” Jake whispers reverently, jaw on the floor. Abby can’t even speak. It’s a gorgeous cock, thick and long and impossibly smooth, already hard enough to stand at attention through the hole in the wall. She reaches out a fingertip to gently stroke up the shaft, and hears a muffled inhalation of pleasure from the other side of the wall.

“This is already the best twelve thousand dollars we’ve ever spent,” Jake murmurs, cock in hand. “Go for it, baby. Go have yourself some fun.”

The velvet stool is low and soft, the perfect height so she doesn’t have to kneel to reach him with her lips. But for awhile she just admires it, fingers grazing the ridges and veins, tracing light circles around the head. Whoever the man is, he’s so fucking responsive, her every touch elicits a groan, and she feels flushed all over with power. He’s totally at her mercy.

When she finally leans in to wrap her lips around the head, both men moan at the same time.

He’s longer and thicker than Jake, and tastes different, earthy and salty and warm, and for a long time she just savors the illicit feel of a total stranger’s iron-hard cock resting heavy on her tongue. “Fuck,” she hears a deep, throaty voice groan through the wall, and Jake chuckles behind her.

“Never been on this side of it before,” he murmurs. “I’m enjoying the view.”

“Don’t distract me,” she teases, reaching back to swat his knee, then savoring his happy little grunts as he jerks off harder while she gets back to work. She sucks hard and fast for a few minutes, listening to the man gasp through the wall. A flick of her tongue at the slit, scooping up the gleaming precum, makes him slam his fist flat against the other side of the wall. Fuck, she wishes she could take his balls in her hand. Damn this wall. But she makes it count; she deep-throats him as far as she can until her nose bumps the wallpaper, letting him push against the back of her throat, wetness pooling around his cock in her mouth.

“That’s it, baby,” Jake murmurs behind her. “Take it all the way. Deep as you can. Fuck, baby, I love watching you.”

She compresses her lips tight around his shaft, glides up and down, sucking hard and tight, and she can feel his whole body start to tremble. “Please,” a low voice rumbles through the wall, muffled and desperate. “So close . . . fuck, so close . . . please . . .”

“Swallow his cum for me, baby,” says Jake, eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure. “Take every last drop.”

So she does, jerking the beautiful, perfect cock hard and fast, slicked with her saliva, feeling the body on the other side begin to tremble, leaning forward to let the wall take his weight as he shivers with rising and rising orgasm. “Oh God, oh God,” he whimpers, and then he’s there, Abby’s mouth full of sweet-salty-bitter liquid heat, which she drinks thirstily down. It’s been so long since she tasted anyone who wasn’t Jake, and whoever this man is, he’s delicious.

Jake reaches over, tugs at her hand, yanks her onto his lap, pulling her down onto his hard cock. “Good first day,” he chuckles as she kisses him, mouth full of a stranger’s cum, and tugs aside her panties to push hot and hard and wet into her. By the time they’ve both come, trembling, in the chair, the man in the other room is gone.

“Well,” says Abby, kissing him as she slides off his lap. “Now we have a reason to come back.”


	4. Mommy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL POST ON KINK MEME:http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=226777#t226777  
> PROMPT: "There are a lot of requests for daddy kink here, but what about sub!Marcus having a mommy kink?"

She cradles him in her arms, back braced against the headboard, arms slim and soft and strong.

He loves it this way.

His ass rests in the hollow between her parted thighs, long legs draped over hers, one arm around her back for balance. “Good, baby,” she murmurs, stroking his thick soft hair, as he takes one full soft breast inside her mouth and begins to suckle it. “Good. So good.”

She holds him upright at the perfect angle, letting him sink into her, lips pursed around her rosy-brown nipple. It pebbles at the touch of his beard, ticklish and shivery. She strokes his cheek with her other hand, feeling his jaw work open and closed to take more of her. “Good boy,” she whispers, “suck hard for mommy.”

His hand lifts up, smoothing over the rounded swell of her pregnant belly. Just a few months, but enough to make every part of her heavy and soft, enough to bring forth this new side of him she’s never seen before, this new desire that turns him inside out. His eyes close, lips working at her nipple. He comes in and out of it, fading between the man and the child; sometimes it’s pure suckling, just like an infant, just like nursing Clarke; sometimes he’s her lover, tracing slow circles with his tongue around the impossibly sensitive areola. The hard iron shell of the Marcus Kane from the Ark is long since shattered; this Marcus curls up trustingly in her arms, one hand resting on her belly, the other on her back, head cradled in her arm as he sucks and sucks.

“I’ve got you,” she murmurs (he likes that, likes tenderness, reassurance), as her other hand slides down between his legs. Soft, light fingernail scratches at first, up and down the shaft. He shivers at her breast. “More?” she asks him. “Do you want mommy to touch you, sweet boy? Want her to show you how she loves you so much?”

He nods, eyes closed, breathless, mouth opening wider, pulling her nipple with his lips so hard a beautiful little sting of pain-pleasure zips through her. She kisses his hair. “Mommy loves you so much,” she whispers, as delicate fingers trace over the head of his cock, silky with precum and blushing purple-red, swollen to impossible hardness. “Feel my belly, feel how round and soft it is,” she whispers as his fingers glide over the swell of her pregnancy. “You put a baby in there, with this.” Hands pick up speed, stroking the heavy cock more firmly. “Made my belly and my breasts so big and soft for you. You did that, baby, we did that together. That’s you inside me.”

He groans around her nipple, cock pulsing in her hand. Another trickle of precum spurts out. She runs her thumb through it to coat the entire head, hand working faster, faster. “Does it feel good when mommy touches you here, baby?”

“Fuck,” Marcus whimpers, shattered by pleasure, pulling off her nipple with a wet little pop. “Abby . . . fuck, Abby . . . “

“Hush, baby,” she murmurs, tugging his head back into place. He clamps eagerly back around her nipple, cheeks filling and hollowing beneath the dusky brush of his beard as he sucks and sucks. “Hush baby, let mommy make you come.”

Up and down the thick, rosy shaft, perfect firm grip, thumb gliding wetly over the head. Over and over, exactly right, the way he likes it. He groans around her breast as he comes, thick spurts of white coating the round swell of her belly. She smiles and kisses his hair.

“Such a good boy,” she whispers. “My sweet boy came so hard. Mommy’s so proud of you.”


End file.
